The Best Solution
by Silveritis
Summary: Leon's actions of the previous night play on Ayren's mind, and she confronts him about it, with surprising results... LeonxOC


Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning any of the characters here represented, apart from Ayren Liine and Phoenix Angelguard who are creations of my own mind.

Author's Comments: This is a short, fluffy story I wrote quite recently surrounding Leon, and my original character Ayren. This takes place when Hollow Bastion had been rebuilt in Kingdom Hearts II; and I suppose the timeline would be after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.  
The Phoenix who is mentioned is another original character of mine, who features in Final Fantasy VIII. I've also imputted Irvine Kinneas from FF VIII into Kingdom Hearts II for this.  
I also apologise to any avid Leon/Aries shippers, or Leon/SquallxRinoa shippers. But at least I didn't bash either of them.

If it wasn't obvious this is a canon/OC central ficlet.

This is also a follow up to my first fic consisting of these two called 'One Last Kiss'. You don't have to read it, but it might help.  
If you do not like canon/OC relationships then do not read this.

* * *

Phoenix's plans for the day were temporarily halted when she spied Ayren wandering through the streets, appearing a little lost and disorientated. She had intended to spend the day sitting around, and possibly flipping through the magazines displaying different dresses for her up-comings nuptials that Irvine now allowed in the house. He had been most particular that she wasn't allowed to keep them out where he could see them, until they had at least set a date. Something about jumping too far ahead of themselves and bad luck. Phoenix had heard his excuse so many times; she had forgotten the original one, which was the one she assumed to be true. However seeing her black haired friend looking so worrisome, Phoenix's plans were put to one side for the moment as she made her way outside and followed after Ayren, finding her a few corners away leaning on a railing over looking the bay.

Nothing seemed different, outwardly about Ayren, but Phoenix could tell something was causing her bother. One wasn't friends the amount of time the two had been, and didn't learn to sense these things. Changes in temperament or mood. Quietly approaching her, Phoenix came to the railing beside Ayren, who appeared too lost in thought to even realise she was there. Her eyes were directed straight forward, her expression firm and thoughtful. Something really was playing upon her mind.

"If the wind changes, you'll stay like that." Phoenix said, breaking the silence and startling Ayren from her reverie. Though, instead of squeaking the way Phoenix had come to expect of her, she simply turned her head and looked at her calmly.

"Hey." Ayren greeted quietly, turning her gaze back out to sea. Phoenix became ever more confused by her greeting. She was more used to an exuberant greeting from her younger friend. This was most out of character.

Phoenix was blunt, "why are you depressed?"

"I'm not." Ayren replied quickly but quietly without any aggression to her voice.

"There's got to be something wrong. Your face is nearly on the floor." Phoenix said firmly, "what, did someone hurt Rory?"

Ayren shook her head once, "no."

"You've heard something about Heartless?"

Again, Ayren shook her head. "No."

Phoenix's gaze narrowed, "give me a clue. I'm clutching at straws." She saw a smile appear briefly on Ayren's face, then disappear.

"Its something I have to… confront. Or rather someone." Ayren explained, "and as much as I want to confront him; I'm worried that if I do he'll shrug it off as a dream. I don't know if I want to say something and risk being happy… or not say anything, and therefore not risk what I already have with him." She sighed, "it's complicated."

It wasn't. Phoenix knew what and whom Ayren was talking about. She may not have been the most experienced of men, but she knew of Leon's feelings for the black haired woman. She knew the telltale signs of it. She often caught Leon glancing at Ayren when they were in sight of each other, how he had offered to watch over her after a Heartless attack. How he offered training, help with magic; and in the same way, how irritated he was whenever she had tagged along too. Or Yuffie.

She knew the signs, as far as she was concerned, all men were similar in the respect that they were never very good at hiding how they felt about someone. At least, they weren't good at hiding it from everyone else. Though, why Ayren had to confront him, she didn't know. She wasn't aware of anything Leon had done to make his feelings known to Ayren: though she highly doubted that Leon would voluntarily make his feelings known. She had always imagined having to beat them out of him.

Realising that she had been thinking things over for several minutes, Phoenix tapped Ayren, as she tilted her head to one side. "If I were you," she began, "I think you should confront him. You might be surprised."

Ayren's eyes widened, "how d-"

"Just ask him how he feels." Phoenix interjected wisely, "I think being direct would be the best way to go." She started walking away back to her own home; "you'll find him in the Village Square." After slowing her pace and waiting a few seconds, she turned her head in time to see Ayren disappearing behind a building.

Ayren's pace was brisk and purposeful, the few people of Hollow Bastion who did think of greeting her, quickly reconsidered the idea when they noted that her mood seemed more direct, than her usual meandering way of walking.

Her mind was running a mile a minute. Ever since she'd woken up this morning her thoughts had be focused. She wanted, no, needed to talk to Leon. She knew the kiss she dreamed that night had not been a dream. It felt too real. It had happened. Leon had been there; he'd kissed her. And she wanted to know why. She was under the impression that their relationship was strictly platonic. That they were friends, that he was still deeply in love with his Rinoa, that nothing would ever grow between them, regardless of how she felt towards him – though only she was aware of these feelings. She hadn't even disclosed them to Yuffie or Phoenix.

She would find him in the market place and confront him. Not angrily, for she wasn't angry. Nor would the confrontation contain any shouting or acts of annoyance or frustration. She would just ask him, straight out why he had kissed her the night before, and if he denied it then she would… well – she didn't know what she'd do. She'd have to improvise, but she knew she'd do something!

_You idiot, Leonhart. _Ayren thought to herself as she turned the remaining corner to the market place. And as Phoenix had said he was there. And suddenly Ayren found herself without a thought in her head.

Her mind had gone blank upon seeing him there. So relaxed, leaning against a wall, his eyes closed appearing deep in thought as she had been minutes ago. All the things she had intended to say had evaporated; and while her stomach felt like it was going through a roller coaster ride, she made her way slowly towards him.

_Come on think, Liine, think!_ She told herself. She was getting closer her legs moving of her own accord. Any second now he'd hear her; look up and she'd make some stupid noise and run away. Or something equally as idiotic. She was always good at making a fool of herself when she meant to be serious, and now it seemed was about to be no exception. There had been a point to her finding him! A confrontation. But she didn't want to have a confrontation. Leon would just stare her down like he always did. This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

Why wouldn't her legs go the other way like she wanted to?!

She stopped in front of Leon. His eyes were open and he was looking at her with his usual expressionless visage. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes were asking her what she was doing there, with even the tiniest eyebrow raise.

"Ayren?" Leon asked.

Ayren suddenly found her voice. "Yes. Leon." She said shortly. Then her head decided to do something to stop any form of confrontation, but would make her purpose obvious. She grabbed onto the front of his jacket, pulled his head down and kissed him.

Her previous worries about how to approach the situation disappeared in an instant on contact. This was a much better way of dealing with things. And it did make her purpose there clear. At least, it would. Wouldn't it?

Leon's inward troubles when he had spotted Ayren approaching him in what appeared to be a somewhat hypnotised state were currently elsewhere. They'd vanished extremely quickly after the initial shock of Ayren's abrupt kiss had worn off. The same feelings of the previous night were back. A contented kind of warmth that he couldn't explain settled in his belly, while simultaneously his body began also to react to the physical contact.

The kiss became more comfortable for both of them, Ayren's fingers loosening their grip on his jacket as they timidly snake inside it, her palms resting flat against his chest. While Leon wrapped his arms around Ayren bringing their bodies into first contact. He mentally noted that kissing her, as she was receptive was far better than kissing her as she slept. This he could quite happily get used to. The reason why Ayren was kissing him wasn't something he really wanted to focus on right now, he knew there must've been one; though he doubted it had anything to do with the night before. She had been asleep.

Hadn't she?

Yes. This was simply a spur of the moment kiss, a moment of realisation. And nothing else would convince him otherwise.

Ayren pulled back, her eyes shining as they fluttered open. She kept unblinking eye contact with Leon as she stepped out of his arms slowly. He believed she regretted it as much as he did. She turned away from him for several seconds and then turned back.

The next thing Leon felt was a flash of pain across his left cheek.

"The next time you decide to kiss me, do it when I'm awake and can fully enjoy it." Ayren said crossly, folding her arms, while wriggling her stinging fingers on her right hand.

"That's no reason to slap me." Leon growled rubbing his cheek. In fact it didn't hurt all that much, it just annoyed him with its harsh sensation.

"It is when you're left in the state I was last night!" Ayren huffed back. Leon's mouth briefly dropped into a comical 'o' shape as the realisation of her words sunk in. Evidently his kiss the previous night had caused similar reactions in the both of them. "Now. I've said all I meant to, in not as many words as intend, but I believe I've made my point." Ayren said abruptly, "I'll leave you to your brooding."

Ayren turned away getting ready to flounce back somewhere, making out she actually _had_ somewhere else to be, believing she'd had the last word. Immediately Leon reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards him. She hit upon his chest and stared up at him, red faced and slightly dazed. Leon stared back, bring the arm he had in his grip up around his neck.

"You're awake now, aren't you." Leon stated smirking. Ayren suddenly understood why he'd pulled her back and he kissed her.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, then please review.  
If not, then don't flame me, offer opinions on how I could improve.  
Thank you for reading. 


End file.
